Percy, Mythbusters, and the Curse of the Tacos
by Science Meets Fiction
Summary: Takes place after an alternate version of the 5th book, bits and bots are mentioned. Percy and Annabeth have to investagate the Mythbusters. Are they Half-bloods or really cool weridos. What's with the tacos and the strange bus driver? Find out! R&R!
1. Ch1 I meet some crazy science geeks

Ch1: I meet some crazy science geeks

**Ch1: I meet some crazy science geeks**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick or a Mythbuster? NO!**

"It's not a date mom," Percy said as Mrs. Jackson drove him to the bus station.

"You just keep saying that! It is a date. You are riding on a bus to San Francisco just to see her. It is a date," Mrs. Jackson said with a determined look on her face.

"I am not going just to see Annabeth! I am also on a top investigation, forced upon me by Chiron," Percy said. He clearly thought he had outsmarted his mother.

"No your not; don't think for one second I don't know what this misson is about. Especially, after the prophecy, Chiron has been filling me in on all the details. You are investigating the Mythbusters. Annabeth is helping on the misson. Both of you volunteered. You are glad Annabeth is helping." Percy shot a glare at his mother. "If you glare at me again you're grounded. Also, you are investigating the Mythbusters because they could be powerful Half-bloods or just plain weirdoes." Percy was shocked at how much his mother knew.

When he was finally able to speak again, he had only one stupid question. "How do you know all of that?"

"I told you. Chiron, told me. Also, I am your mother I should know." She added with a grin. She pulled her car into the bus station.

"It's still slightly disturbing." Mrs. Jackson laughed at that.

They loaded Percy's luggage onto the bus. Mrs. Jackson (much to Percy's complaint) hugged and kissed him enough to last the summer. He boarded the almost completely empty bus and got a seat by the window. He waved to his mother, as the bus pulled away.

_After many uneventful, bathroom break filled, napping, hours later…_

"Wake up the sun is shinning in sunny San Francisco, California," said the perky bus driver assistant in Percy's ear.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed.

"There you go. You're up and bright eyed!" Percy looked at the person's name tag; his name tag read Ken. Coincidentally, he looked exactly like the doll.

"Look here… Ken," Percy said flatly. "Can you just leave me alone until we get to San Francisco?"

"You must not have heard me, silly. We have arrived in San Francisco! Your mom told me to keep a close eye on you." This guy was either a mass murder/child stealer or gay.

_Wait,_ Percy thought. _I have arrived in San Francisco on a bus. I haven't showered in about two days. I must smell horrible. My hair must be messier than it has ever been in my life. Finally, Annabeth is picking me up with her dad. Could anything else go wrong?! _

"Uh, I have to use the bathroom. Thanks for telling me we arrived," Percy ran to the back of the bus.

"Don't take to long, you have to get off the bus at 3:30 and it is all ready 3:20," Ken yelled.

Percy slammed the bathroom door shut. Then he fixed his hair and washed his face. Unfortunately, he forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom. He also still smelled of fast food and sweat, not a good combination. He couldn't do any more in that small bathroom, so he left and prayed to every god and goddess he didn't make a fool of himself.

He grabbed his luggage and got off the bus. Ken was just standing there smiling. It was kind of creepy.

"Percy!" Annabeth called from behind him. He turned around and saw her standing there. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. More than Aphrodite could ever be. He tried to himself for the million and twelve time that she was way out of his league, it would ruin their friendship and her mother would kill him, but for the million and twelve time it didn't work.

"What are you staring at seaweedbrain?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing, wisegirl," he shot back with a grin.

"Come on, let's go back to my house." She made a face and held her nose. "You need to take a shower, you smell like day old tacos." Looks like it doesn't work if you pray to the gods and goddess that you saved last summer.

Dr. Chase drove them home. He tried to get them to talk but it didn't work. He eventually gave up and they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

When they got to Annabeth's house and were unloading the Percy luggage from the car, Dr. Chase started talking with Percy while Annabeth help her step mom with dinner. Percy had a really hard time keeping a straight face, because of Dr. Chase's goofy hat and glasses.

After what seemed like centuries, they were climbing the stairs with the last pieces of luggage. What made Percy even happier was that they were climbing the stairs in silence. Unfortunately, that silence was broken by Dr. Chase. "You know it is really bad to impress a girl and here parents if you smell like old tacos." He told him with a wink.

_Why does everyone think I like Annabeth? _Percy asked himself angrily. _Because you do. _A voice in his head answered. He couldn't argue.

Percy put his suitcase in the guest room. He would be staying several weeks, or until they found if the mythbusters were half-bloods or just crazy.

The room was nicely decorated. It had a sea theme that reminded him of his cabin. On the dresser was a model ship and seashells. The walls were painted a pale blue color. He breathed deeply and could smell tangy ocean air coming in waves from the open window. The window had a western view of the ocean that would be perfect for watching sunsets. The room was practically made to fit him.

Percy got a change of clothes, took a shower, and headed downstairs for dinner. _Finally, some real food!_ Percy thought excitedly.

They had grilled chicken seasoned with rosemary, and carrots and peas on the side. To top off the fabulous meal the adults had well aged wine and the kids had wine flavored Kool-Aide. It was a non-taco dinner.

They all went to bed with full stomachs and dreamed wonderful dreams, even Percy. Percy and Annabeth dreamed of each other. Dr. Chase dreamed of World War 2. Mrs. Chase had a strange where she was a giant taco dancing in a parade. Bobby and Mathew dreamed that they were giant legos killing evil aliens with their taco guns.

When they all woke up, some more confused more than others, they were refreshed. Percy and Annabeth were excited to start their new work as summer interns for the Mythbusters… Well, Annabeth was at least. Percy was just happy to see stuff blow up and be round Annabeth, though he would never admit the latter.

They had a wonderful breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. Then, Dr. Chase drove them down to M5 industries. "Are you sure you have everything?" Dr. Chase said for the billionth time.

"For the billionth time, yes," Annabeth said in an exasperated tone.

"Ok, have fun," he said with a finally wave before he drove to his work.

Percy had one hand in his pocket gripped around his ball point pen riptide. Annabeth was going threw every battle plan she knew. They looked at each other, blushed slightly, and went in side looking like they did this everyday. Truth is that they were thinking very different thoughts.

Percy was thinking, _Wow! Annabeth is hot even when she is determined!_

However, Annabeth was thinking. Amazing how a building of this size and architectural design can up hold the effects of small explosions! This is even cooler than on TV. Wait, was that a human shaped burn mark on the floor?!

"Hello, you must be the new mythterns. Come on in the team wants to meet you. Just ignore the scorch marks," he added once Annabeth pointed at them and began to say something. Then he showed them to a room with five people working on a badly burnt and misshapen crash test dummy.

"Where's the wrench?" A man in a béret spun around and saw them. "Hello! You must be the new mythturns. Pleased to meet you, my name is James Hyneman but you may call me Jamie." Said the man with the funny mustache.

The rest of the crew turned around and introduced themselves.

"I'm Kari," said the only girl. She had red hair and pale skin. She had a light but firm hand shake. Annabeth had told Percy a little about the Mythbusters, so he wouldn't be too overwhelmed and shocked when he met them. She had told Percy that Kari was a vegetarian and that made her be a good candidate seeing that every Demeter kid that they talked to mentioned that they were a vegetarian.

"I'm Tory," said a guy with a playful grin on his face. He had brown hair and several bruises. His smile faintly reminded Percy of Hermes. But his smile seemed more like he wanted to do something dangerous rather than steal your money.

"Hello, I'm Grant," said an Asian man to the right of Tory. He had black hair and looked very intelligent. Annabeth told Percy that he was an engineer and was an excellent robot builder. Maybe he was a son of Hephaestus. However, it was too soon to come to conclusions.

"Hi! I'm Adam," said an excited looking man that was missing an eyebrow. He had red hair and looked very childish. He was wearing a shirt that read Big Toys vs. Big Boys.

"Your jobs as mythterns are to assist us in busting myths smoothly and efficiently. Also, by your résumés you seem really well qualified. It will be a pleasure working with you," said the producer. Percy would have rather fought Luke again than this. Annabeth couldn't have been happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kari, Tory, Grant, Adam, Jamie, and Me- GO GEE**KS!

**Percy and Annabeth- Wow…**

**Me- Your just jealous.**

**Annabeth- Jealous of what? Your bad fashion sense, science knowledge, and strange obsession with tacos.**

**Me- Thank you and no. Of my awesome writing abilities. And, I don't know what's with the tacos…**

**Percy- Annabeth don't tick her off. She could kill you in the next chapter.**

**Kari- See you do like her! You would be mortifies if she died!**

**Annabeth- Crap. Sarah, why am I dreading the next chapter?!**

**Me- Oh, you'll see. evil laugh**

**Percy- Sarah…**

**Me- What?! You interrupted my evil laugh!**

**Percy- Ummmmm, sorry. What's the next chapter called?**

**Me- Kari tries to play cupid! evil laugh**

**Annabeth- Crap… I knew this would be bad.**

**Me- So if you would like to see tons of surprises and percabeth-**

**Percy and Annabeth- What's Percabeth?!**

**Me and Kari- Nothing… hahaha percabeth dances around them shouting percabeth**

**Tory- Just review to see the next chapter. **

**Me- Hey that's my line! You'll pay for that!**

**Tory- Whatever, you took to long.**

**Me- Goodbye! That was long…**


	2. Ch2 Kari tries to play cupid

Ch2: Kari Tries to Play Cupid

**Ch2: Kari Tries to Play Cupid**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but their on my Christmas list. **

It was about weeks later when Kari realized that Percy and Annabeth weren't related and that they liked each other. This could only end in trouble.

Kari was in the parking lot talking to Tory and Grant about Percy and Annabeth. She was bored and this seemed like the best thing to do at the time. "I say we throw a party and have one of them spill their feelings about the other while they walk in the room," Kari said with an evil grin upon her face.

"Why can't we just leave them alone? They may have a reason behind why they can't tell each other," Grant said. He was always the sensible one.

"No! This is more fun than me doing dangerous and unnecessary things! Which is weird, because guys aren't supposed to like this sort of stuff," Tory trailed off thinking.

"Where would we have a party?" Grant said clearly thinking he had outsmarted her.

"The company picnic! It's this weekend, perfect timing." Kari was thinking hard. This would entertain her for awhile until she got bored and moved onto something or someone else.

"I'm in!" Tory said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I must go think evil thoughts! Goodbye," Kari called as she drove off with an evil look on her face. Tory kept starring at her car even after it was out of sight.

"You really like her don't you?" Grant asked plainly.

"Yes. I mean no. I-" Tory ran to his bike jumped over several taco wagons before falling in one. He got up and kept ridding.

Grant just sighed and drove home slowly.

When the weekend of the picnic arrived Kari's plan was set in action. However a few details were changed. They weren't going to spill their secret of how they like each other, they were going to kiss. A few other people were in on the plan. However, everyone but Tory and Kari were in on a slightly different plan.

The picnic was amazing. People brought all sorts of food. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except, for Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, do you guys want some potato salad?" Mike the camera guy asked them.

"Uh no, thank you. Hey, do you know if were allowed to leave early?" Percy asked him. Annabeth was a few paces away asking the same question.

"Uh… I guess so why?"

"Uh… My mom is coming to visit we have to meet her at the airport." Percy said thinking quickly. This was not the truth, they had found a Minotaur rampaging threw the streets of San Francisco.

"Ok, just check out with Jamie, Adam, or the producer," he answered as Percy ran. Annabeth quickly followed.

"What was that about?" Mike asked Leah the researcher whom had been just talking to Annabeth.

"I don't know, but this sets us up perfectly for plan TK," Leah said with her perfect teeth shining.

"I'll go to tell the others," Mike said with a grin.

About ten minutes later, everything was set up. Kari was behind the trip wire, and Tory was walking towards her.

"Hey-," Tory tripped kissing Kari full on the mouth.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo," Everyone said, Jamie was in the bathroom.

They kept kissing until they realized everyone was watching them. They blushed and mumbled excuses until everyone started cheering.

Jamie came back took one look at Kari and Tory making out and turned around. "Took them long enough," he mumbled to himself.

After a while everyone cleaned up and walked back to their cars and drove home. "Hey! I just wanted to let you guys know that it took a dozen people, several seasons, a failed plan, and a trip wire to get you to kiss. What happened to love at first sight?" Grant said while unlocking his car.

"Well, we'll never know?" Kari said as innocently. Tory hugged her on last time before they got in their cars and drove home.

"Those were some good tacos," Adam said as he was driving home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kari and Tory- What the hell was that?!**

**Me- ToryxKari**

**Annabeth- I like it better than percabeth.**

**Percy- What's percabeth?  
**

**Annabeth- I am not telling you for the sake of your sanity.**

**Jamie- All I want to know is what's with the tacos?**

**Me- It wouldn't be Percy Jackson, the Mythbusters, and the curse of the tacos if it didn't have tacos.**

**Jamie- Good point**

**Me- Thank you. Do I get a cookie?**

**Jamie- No.**

**Me- What if I tell you the name of the next chapter?**

**Jamie- Ok**

**Me- Someone loses an eyebrow**

**Adam- NOT AGAIN!!**

**Me- No not you, now Jamie give me a cookie and you stupid enough to read this review!**

**Jamie- **_**Gives me cookie**_


	3. Ch3 Someone Loses an Eyebrow

**Ch. 3 Someone Looses and Eyebrow**

**Disclaimer: Don't you get it! I ****don't**** own the Mythbusters, Percy Jackson, the song (however I do go to the camp where they sing it) or anything else that may or may not be found in this chapter! Get it through your head!**

"Hey, Annabeth! Turned up any new myths yet?" Jamie asked while passing by.

"Yes, about 126 new myths waiting to be busted." Annabeth said nonchalantly.

"That's the most anyone's come up with in two weeks. Which is the best one?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Two words, Taco Bomb." Annabeth said happily. After all, she had thought of it but put it in as an anonymous writer.

"That's genius! I'll go tell the producer and Adam about it. You and Percy can help us build it as a reward for all the myths." Jamie said with a happy face. Something was off, because usually Jamie didn't smile this much unless hurting Adam and explosions were involved.

Annabeth just shrugged and continued working. _Maybe, it's his birthday… _Annabeth thought while typing happily away. She had a nice desk job while Percy had to running around giving various tools to various people. She even fixed her computer so it displayed Greek, so her dyslexia didn't get in the way. Life was good… Until a week later.

_**One week later….**_

"So, what's the myth this time?" Adam asked as they were filming.

"Can you blow up a battery with taco sauce and meat." Jamie said seriously while Adam laughed.

"Wait… A taco myth?!" The narrator exclaimed.

"And… cut," said Mike the camera man. "Good, work now we'll film you setting up, digitally put the narrator's voice in, some blue print stuff, add fast forward, and have you blow stuff up. That sound good?"

"That's what we do every time." Adam reminded him.

"Oh… yeah."

"Percy go pick up three tacos with only meat and sauce," Jamie commanded.

"But… I don't drive."

"But, your 17?"

"It's an interesting story…"

"Whatever, I'll have Jess pick them up."

"Jess is helping Kari, Tory, and Grant."

"Annabeth?"

"Another interesting story…"

"Fine Adam you pick them up!"

"Well… See… I had this mishap with a taco vender and he told all his taco selling friends. It's a very interesting story…" Adam explained.

"What's with all the interesting stories?!" Jamie threw his hands in the air and hanged his head in mock defeat. "Fine then, I'll go get the tacos!"

Jamie grabbed his keys and left. "What's your interesting story?" Adam asked Percy.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm going to get some lunch," Percy said. He walked outside, walked two blocks, and found a taco stand. He bought two tacos, one for him and one for Annabeth.

"Where did you get the tacos?" Adam asked when he came back.

"There's one two blocks from here."

Everyone had lunch. Then, Jamie came back and the work began. Blast shields were put up around and the two taco bombs were put in place. Paramedics and FBI Frank were there and the neighbors were for once warned there would be loud noises.

They had set everything up. The battery inside the taco and still three hours later nothing had happened. Adam had left for the bathroom, so Kari Tory and Grant had taken his place as they helped take down the blast screens.

As soon as they took down the blast screens the battery exploded, and a wall of heat struck everyone. Most turned away in time, but it didn't help. Everyone, but Adam, had lost an eyebrow.

"I'm back!" Adam stood still. "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you what-!" Someone began to say before Jamie started screaming.

"MY MUSTACHE IS ON FIRE!!!!!!"

Percy and Annabeth both grabbed fire extinguishers and shot them at Jamie. They were used to the many explosions from the Athena and Hephaestus cabins.

"Thanks," Jamie said relieved that they had saved his mustache.

"Unfortunately, just to let you know the insurance doesn't cover lost eyebrows…" Adam said sheepishly.

"That's it!" Annabeth hissed under her breath in Greek while pulling the celestial bronze knife out from under her sleeve.

Kari, who was standing beside her, jumped as she saw the knife. "Annabeth why do you have a knife?!" She whispered almost as if to herself.

"Annabeth, put it away. She can _**see**_." Percy said sharply in Greek. However, this wasn't necessary as she had put it away as soon as she realized Kari had seen. Another, quick reaction she had never lost even after not being on the run for a year. Having secrets were part of her expertise.

"The light must have gotten into your eyes. Or, it must just be the fumes getting to you, I have no knife. Why would I need one?" Annabeth said with complete sincerity.

"But… You're right it must have been…" However, Kari didn't sound completely convinced. Percy and Annabeth realized they would have to be on their toes more, if that was possible. They didn't need another Luke, one was enough for an immortal life time.

"You're too good at lying. Too bad it's nearly impossible for you to lie to me." Percy said to her in Greek. He added the smile that she could never get pass. She laughed, what little he knew, she had been good enough to make him not realize that she loved him still.

"We'll tell Chiron about this later."

"Everyone gets to go home now on account of burns, shock, and missing eyebrows. Have a nice day." Jamie announced after discussing the options with a few staff members.

Annabeth called her step-mom to pick them up, but like her dad she was at work and couldn't get out. "We could always walk," Percy suggested. "We've walked further before."

"Trust me not a good idea. San Francisco is full in _**them**_." She whispered the last part in Greek.

"I can take you guys home. My house is up the road from yours. I've seen you running up my street before," Kari offered.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. They had been making sure the local monsters weren't getting them into to trouble. "Hold on one second. Can we confer?"

"Sure," Kari said as if this were normal.

"Annabeth," Percy said in Greek. "We've been fooled by appearances before, but she isn't trying to deceive us with magic or other stuff. She's had plenty of chances to kill us." He paused seeing her doubtful face. "Plus we could totally take her if we need to." He added reassuringly.

"Fine, but if anything is off, her head is off."

"Sure, we'll come. Thank you by the way."

"No problem. I'll have to drop Tory off at his place though. His bike is broken. You guys don't mind do you?"

"Nah, we're cool with it." Percy said with a casually. He was the better one at deceiving. "We can handle two." He said to Annabeth in Greek.

"It'll be pushing it."

"Hey, we're powerful experienced half bloods. But, it's probably not very good that Tory only has a bike… Monsters are sort of hard to out run on a bike."

"As only we would know." Annabeth laughed as she remembered Percy's face as he tried to out ride a hoard of angry Nymphs.

They got in the car and it was quiet for a few minutes. Until, Tory couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, where are you guys from again?"

"I'm from New York. The city to be more exact," Percy said, waking from his day dreams.

"My dad lives here, but I was born and raised in Virginia." Annabeth said as she looked out the window noting every detail. She only looked away to judge their expressions, or more specifically to see if they would turn on them.

"Then how do you two know each other?" Kari asked joining in on the small talk.

"We went to camp together. And, Annabeth went to a boarding school near the city." Percy said nonchalantly, leaving out the near death experiences that bonded them… And, the fact that he was head over heels in love with Annabeth…

"Oh, is that where you learned Greek?" Tory asked bluntly. "I thought it was a science one… That's the one that recommended you guys right?"

"Yes… How did you know it was Greek?" Percy glanced nervously at Annabeth.

"I know a little Greek," Tory said. He paused thinking, "I can't remember taking anything on it though…"

"Strange… Same goes for me…" Kari said. They all looked at each other.

Tory grabbed the wheel before they swerved into the other lane. "Sorry…" Kari muttered. No attempts at conversation were made, except for the absent minded good-byes when Tory left.

When, they arrived at Annabeth's house they said their thank yous. Kari was about to pull away, but Annabeth's step mom wanted to personally thank her. Her real intentions were to meet someone famous, even if they were a possible half-blood.

"Hello! Thank you for bringing them home." She said with one of her signature warm smiles. "They didn't cause any trouble, did they?"

"It was no problem. They were no trouble at all." She attempted a smile, but she fail because she was too deep in thought.

"Oh dear! They didn't sear off your eyebrows, did they?!" She tried to think of the best way to punish a 17-year-old half-blood, but failed.

"No, No! Actually, they managed to save Jamie's mustache today. They ended up losing their eyebrows like everyone else… except for Adam."

"Oh…" She hadn't expected that. "I'm surprised, disaster usually follows them. You must stay for dinner. It's the least we could do for your generosity. You all are so tolerant of them. I didn't think you could stand them for this long." Mrs. Chase said with a laugh.

"Disaster wouldn't be a new one for us. Tory is a magnet for it. I would hate to intrude though. I really can not imagine them without us. They fit right in. They really are no trouble at all." Kari reassured her. What kind of step-mother could think this low of Percy and Annabeth?

"No, we always make extra, if you saw the way Bobby and Matthew ate." She shook her head. "They're Annabeth's half-brothers if you didn't know. Anyways you're more than welcome to stay for dinner." She said in her ranting ways.

_Well, I could get more answers_, Kari thought. Her stomach growled, so she laughed and agreed to stay for dinner. _I would end up eating left over tofu anyways._

_**Meanwhile Inside….**_

"And then she agreed with knowing a little Greek!" Annabeth relayed to Chiron in disbelief. She couldn't believe these famous half-bloods had managed to go so far without being killed or at least attacked. In San Francisco no less!

"Just continue monitoring them. Only tell them if your 100% sure they are one of us and if they are in complete and utter mortal danger. '_Chiron it's your turn!'_" Chiron sighed and hung up.

"Mr. D," they said in unison.

"Who?" They jumped at the sound of Kari's voice behind them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you…" She mumbled.

"Oh, no, it's okay we just weren't expecting you to be behind us… or here. Not to be rude but why are you here?" Annabeth said breathlessly, straining not to give into the instinct of killing her. It had been a while since someone had snuck up behind her… and not died.

"Oh your mom-"

"Step-mom," Annabeth corrected her.

"Oh, that would explain why you don't look a like, and have half-brothers. Anyways, your step-mom invited me to stay for dinner and I'll take a good home cooked meal over left-over tofu any day." She said with a laugh.

"Well, it's a good thing my step-mom's a vegetarian too or you'd end up out of a meal. We're a pride of lions. And, as far as I can smell were having some form of meat." Annabeth said while smelling the air casually. However, she was still ready to attack at any moment.

"Hmmm, you're right…" She said while wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry, if she bullied you into this. She always wanted to meet someone that is on TV…" Annabeth trailed off.

"RAWR!" Bobby and Matthew came in and tackled Percy.

"Ooff," was all he was able to say.

"The mighty Sea Prince," Matthew started.

"Isn't so mighty ANYMORE!" Bobby finished, they high-fived.

"We… Are… HUMAN!!!" They yelled together.

"Not for long if the Sea Prince has anything to say about it!"

The twins screamed as Percy got up ninja style and chased after them.

"Calm down! I swear you boys will end up breaking something one of these times!" Mrs. Chase called from the kitchen.

Kari laughed. Annabeth tilted her head, wondering how anyone could react so calmly to so many obvious signs that they were far from normal! She must be very oblivious. Very. Oblivious.

10 minutes later they were called to dinner.

"IT'S TACO NIGHT!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Percy and Annabeth screamed.

"YAY!" Bobby and Matthew yelled and started running in circles.

Kari laughed at Percy and Annabeth's expressions, along with the fact that the whole taconess was uncanny and ironic.

"TACO! BURRETO! WHAT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR SEPDO?! YOU GOT TROUBLES! WHOOO! BLOWING BUBBLES!-" Bobby and Matthew sung at the top of their lungs while dancing along.

"Quiet down! There will be none of that song before we eat!" Mrs. Chase said angrily.

Kari and Percy almost fell off their chairs laughing. "So, gross. So, funny!" Kari said breathlessly.

"Where the heck did you learn that?!" Percy asked eagerly.

"Only the coolest camp ever! Way better than yours." Matt said, while sticking out his tongue.

"I-," Bobby began to say before being cut off by his dad.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold and this gets way out of hand." Mr. Chase said with a smile, knowing that they would fight over who had the cooler camp.

"Hat off honey," Mrs. Chase reminded him gently.

"Oh! Yes, silly me."

Everyone eagerly ate and had a good time, despite the missing eyebrows and strange occurrences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Sorry that took so long to update. Thank goodness some people *cough-VampireCello-cough* didn't kill me for not updating sooner… Hey, where did everybody go???**

**Percy: They got bored and left.**

**Me: Oh, well maybe they'll come back if I told them the next-**

**Everyone that was gone and VampireCello: We're back next chapter.**

**VampireCello: I helped you past your writer's block! And, I'm still not in the story! Hurry up!**

**Me: Patience, you're in the… *Checks paper* 5****th**** chapter.**

**Vampire: And that would be called…?**

**Me: You find out once I finish the fourth chapter, Tyson Wants Big Boom.**

**Vampire: You are so annoying!**

**Me: Thank you. Now go-**

**Tyson: Review so she brings me in the story faster. Tacos aren't as good as Peanut Butter, but I want to be in story.**

**Me: You little-**

**Tyson- I'm much bigger than you.**


	4. Ch4 Tyson Wants Big Boom

**Ch 4: Tyson Wants Big Boom**

**Disclaimer: Hello, I'd like to talk to your today about the fact that *laughs softly* I own absolutely none of this. NONE! *Laughs like a maniac***

"PERCY!" Tyson yelled while pulling Percy into a bone crushing hug.

"Tyson?! Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry. I got a job here. Daddy said I do good in world. Get good job. Also," he added quietly, "He said I could help you with mission." He grinned from ear to ear. "Just like old times! Is Annabeth here?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I'll get her real quick, just wait here." Percy told him still trying to catch his breath. He ran to get Annabeth.

"No running in the shop," Jamie reminded him.

"Wisegirl! Peanut butter's here!" Annabeth ran threw the shop to get to Tyson.

"I just told you not to run in the shop."

"Sorry!" Annabeth called over her shoulder right before she ran into Tyson and gave him a big hug.

"YAY! Annabeth!" Tyson said as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Tyson. Stop. Can't. Breathe." Annabeth laughed as he mumbled a river of apologizes.

"Why do you and Percy have no eyebrows?"

"Taco bomb," Annabeth said sullenly. It had been only since the incident, and no one's eyebrows had grown back.

"That wasn't very smart." Tyson said confused.

"Trust me too long of a story to explain," Annabeth said laughing at his confused expression.

"Does it involve time travel, wizards, and a taco?" Tyson asked eagerly.

"No, yes, what?! It involves a taco but no time travel and wizards." Percy said confused.

"Aww…" Tyson said disappointedly. "I love a good time travel, wizard, and taco story…"

"I see you already know my newest minion- I mean employee, Tyson Sea." Jamie said.

"Yes, Tyson is my half-brother." Percy said while laughing. _Could this get any stranger? Oh, crap… I jinxed it!_

"Well, get back to work. Percy you can show Tyson around, and Annabeth you can go back to whatever it was that you were doing before." Jamie commanded before he walked away.

"Jamie is man who hired me. He smells like you." Tyson said while looking at him with his huge calf brown eye.

"Hmm, we'll have to monitor them more carefully. Come on, Tyson! We have a workshop to see!" Percy said happily.

"YAY! Building things then blowing them up!" They skipped down the workshop, until Jamie yelled at them, again.

Annabeth just sighed and walked back to her desk. She chatted with some of the other interns, and then the phone rang.

"M-5 industries, Annabeth speaking. How may I help you?" Annabeth said with actual cheeriness.

"This is Grant," said a raspy voice. "I'm sick and the doctor said it would be about a week before I would be able to get off of the couch. Can you tell the build team for me?"

"Sure, hope you feel better soon. Bye," Annabeth hung up and Jess walked into the room. "Grant won't be in." She said before Jess could ask where he was.

"Oh, ok… Well, we need the robot finished and Jamie and Adam are busy. Do you know anyone else that can help?"

"I know the new guy could help. If you need anything, and I mean anything from an animatronic dinosaur that is an inch tall and can destroy the world to a mechanical watch that can turn into a shield, he'll find a way." Annabeth said grinning. _Idiot! You just mentioned Percy's watch! Great job, maybe you're not as smart as you think you are!_ The last line was a quote that could never quite get out of my head, Luke/Coronus had shouted at me right as he was about to kill me. That made me go berserk and injure him enough for Percy to finish him off.

It was the perfect opportunity for Tyson to get close to Tory and Kari and see if they smell like demigods. Too bad Grant was out sick.

Tyson ended up being a sort of guest host. He mainly was just shot building the robot, but he got to stay for the unveiling too.

"So are we ready to test the coin tossing myth?" Tory asked excitedly.

"Calm down. Why do we need a robot again?" Kari asked.

"To make sure there is no human element involved. Also, Grant wanted another robot to add to his collection. Unfortunately, Grant is not here do we had to have resident mechanical genius Tyson put it together." Tory said while bouncing up and down.

"No more sugar for you, and no we can't turn it into a flicking machine and attack innocent bystanders after we're done testing." Kari said sternly.

"Awwww…" Tory said disappointedly.

"And… Cut!" Mike the camera guy told them. "Let's go set up."

"Hey, Percy! Tyson! Get the robot to parking lot C," One of their supervisors commanded, enjoying their superiority.

"Percy, Tory and Kari smell like some people at camp." Tyson said seriously in Greek, while moving the robot with grace and ease.

"It's either a coincidence, or they have the most luck in the entire Greek civilization." Percy replied while taking the remotes.

Tory managed to trip over his feet, fall on Kari, who fell on Mike the camera guy, who snagged his head on the door. "Hey! I found a $100 dollars!" Tory yelled while waving a Benjamin in the air.

"That's great, now GET OFF OF ME!" Mike and Kari yelled at the same time.

"I said luck, not grace." Percy said before Tyson could elaborate on it.

_After they set up and conduct the experiment…_

"And… Cut," Mike the camera guy said. "Well, now I know I should pick heads in a coin toss. I feel like something's missing though."

"Yeah, I know there is no way we could incorporate explosions with the myth, but… It's just not the same." Kari said agreeing with Mike the camera guy.

"I know we can do!" Tory started jumping up and down.

"I was serious when I said you couldn't build a flicking machine and harass people," Kari shot Tory a warning death glare.

"Oh…" Tory stopped jumping.

"I have an idea," Tyson said in his Tysonesk way.

"Oh, no… Please, don't let it repeat of the driving test incident!" Percy was on his knees (literally) begging.

"No, much better, much much better." Tyson said with a crooked evil grin. He left his peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich on his tool box.

Percy jumped behind an empty oil barrel. "He left his peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich behind uneaten, this cannot be good…" Percy warned while rocking back and forth.

"I can make the machine juggle fire booms." Tyson said happily, completely oblivious to Percy's fear.

"Fire booms?" Tory and Kari asked together.

"That's what he calls his improved version of bottle rockets," Percy informed them from behind the barrel.

"Are they legal?" Kari asked nervously.

"I um… Maybe… No… Yes? Actually, the police have never found them…" Tyson said thinking hard.

"So, no one knows about them."

"Yes, no one knows. No one is hiding behind that barrel. Percy, they know about your other name!" Tyson said confused that they knew Percy that well, and that everyone was as confused as he was.

Percy slapped his forehead. "Tyson, they mean people other than you, Annabeth, Grover, Bob, and me."

"Oh, yes no one knows." Tyson said while shaking his head to get out his confusion.

"We'll then I guess its okay. Percy does it meet the legal requirements?" Kari asked while Tory jumped up and down and ran in small circles.

"I don't know… Ask Annabeth, she's better with knowing laws and stuff," Percy said, he started shaking. He had lived through, fighting off Luke/Coronus, being shot out of a volcano, and facing the wrath of a very angry Annabeth, but Tyson's fire booms scared him pass death.

Everyone except for Tyson and Percy went to look for Annabeth. Tyson laughed evilly.

"Hey, Annabeth. Are Tyson's fire booms legal?" Mike the camera guy asked bluntly.

"Wow… You're a lot blunter than Mike the camera man." Annabeth said distracted.

"Yeah, that's why I'm guy and he's man." He's also getting distracted. "But, that's not the point. Are they legal or not?"

"What could or could not be legal?"

"TYSON'S FIRE BOOMS! FOR GOD'S SAKE ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Tory yelled, getting impatient.

"Yes, but-" Tory ran off before Annabeth could finish.

"But, what?" Kari asked getting worried after seeing both of their reactions.

"They are absolutely terrifying!" Annabeth shivered from memories. "The noise, the fire! Not to mention the terrifying password of DOOM! Doooom!" Annabeth started rocking back and forth on the floor while mumbling in Greek.

"Ok…" Kari ran out of the room.

"No running in the shop!"

"Sorry, interns going insane! Must, escape!" Kari yelled as she ran past Adam.

"I knew it was only a matter of time…" Adam muttered to himself. "It always happens after they lose some hair…"

Kari managed not to get back in time to stop them from firing off the fire booms. "NOOO-!"

"TYSON WANTS BIG BOOM!" Tyson yelled the activation code really loud.

"Voice activation confirmed." A computer animated voice said from the high tech rockets the machine tossed 2 up in the air.

"3, 2, 1…" Then, everyone realized that it would have been a really good idea to put up blast shields or moved to a bomb shelter. Also, they should have moved away from San Francisco.

The explosion was extremely colorful, but the noise was enough to make you want to claw your ears off. This was what a lot of San Franciscans tried to do just then.

Even Grant, who was at home working on a robot, started banging his head against the wall. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!" His mothered called down to the basement.

"IT'S NOT ME 'MA!"

Once it was over, an intern started crying. "How can something so beautiful, be so awful?!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ATOMS WAS THAT?!" Jamie screamed.

"I warned you it was not a good idea…" Percy whimpered from behind the barrel.

"T-Ty-Tyson's fire boom," Tory stuttered nervously at Jamie beet red face.

"Tyson! How the ад is something like that legal?!" Jamie screamed partially in Russian.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU?!" Tyson yelled and pointed towards earplugs in his ears. "HOW AM I SUSPOSE TO KNOW HOW TO MAKE A FISH TACO?! GO ASK ANNABETH! Weird question…" Tyson muttered to himself, which really was at normal volume.

Jamie marched over to him, pulled out his earplugs, and screamed, "YOU'RE FIRED!" Then, he marched back to his workshop.

Tyson's eye got really big and everyone just froze. "Wow…" Tory said quietly. "I always knew he had issues with noises and he had legal stuff, but he wasn't this mad when I accidentally burnt down shops a-n."

Percy got Annabeth and some peanut butter; they comforted him while he cried. Everyone else cleaned up in silence thinking their own thoughts.

Percy's thoughts were, _Man that was scary and loud. However, it wasn't as scary as Jamie._

Annabeth's were, _oh… Poor Tyson. However, I think it might be easier, because then he won't attract as many monsters even if they tend to stay away from the shop. And, he won't be as likely to set the shop on fire and burn us all to Hades. Excuse my Greek… Oh wait, I'm only talking to myself. Oops…_

Tyson's thoughts were confused and jumbled together, but it was basically, _oh crap! I let Percy, Dad, and Annabeth down! Mmmm… Peanut butter! I'm fired… What does that mean?_ Over and over again.

Tory's were, _that was so cool! And dangerous!!! I wonder where Kari and I will go on our date tonight. We went to the bomb range last week… Maybe we should grab some tacos…_

Kari's were, _owww… My ears are still ringing. That peanut butter looks good… I wonder what a peanut butter vegetarian taco tastes like… Mmmm…_

Mike the camera guy was thinking, _I wonder what everyone is thinking. I wonder when the other Mike will come back… I wonder too much…_ He sighed sadly.

Finally, Adam was singing and thinking. "TACO! BURRITO! What's coming out of your Speedo?! You've got-" He happened to be singing this while eating a taco and wearing a Speedo.

"What in the name of DNA are you doing Adam?!" Adam's wife came in to bring him to the community pool.

"Ummm… Singing the Taco Burrito song and dance…" Adam said guiltily.

"That camp had a big affect on you when you were a kid didn't it…" She said while shaking her head.

"Yep!" Adam said while hopping on his unicycle and rode towards the car. Mrs. Savage just sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me- Thank you all who reviewed. Lots of crazy stuff have been going on, this took around 4 hours to type, plus all the hours it took to write on paper. Yeah, lots of science experiments have been conducted recently. Don't worry no one ended up dead. However, I don't recommend building a Rube Goldberg; you'll end u yelling at inanimate objects, especially if it is homemade. Also, diet coke and mentos only works if it is in a 2 liter bottle and 4 mentos are added, do not attempt with a can and one mento.

Vampire- Excuses, excuses. Write the next chapter!

Me- How about I tell you the name and then I can stop typing because I have school tomorrow and soon I won't be able to move my hands.

Vampire- Whatever… Tell! Before I bite you!

Me- Unexpected Guests! They're very unexpected guests.

Tyson- Goodbye… For now! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Vampire- I never knew Tyson could be evil…

Me- Still not as evil as us.

Vampire- Yes, you are correct.

Me- Whoever can tell me which comic the (slightly modified) joke about time travel and wizards is from gets another chapter title and which one it is.

Vampire- I highly doubt that anyone here reads web comics.

Me- Their loss.

Vampire- Review… Or die! A horrible fiery death from my fist Mr. Happy!

Me- She's not kidding.


	5. Ch5 Unexpected Guests

**Ch 5: Unexpected Guests**

**Disclaimer: You know the message! But this time I also don't own Jamie. Not James Hydeman, but VampireCello (Jamie), well, I don't own either of them… but… Just read and review. *sigh* I don't even own the demonic suck of some sort. **

It had been three days Tyson was fired. He decided to go back to working for Poseidon. Life followed as usual as it could for being at the Mythbuster's studio/workshop. Tory fell, Kari scolded him and stopped him from doing too dangerous of stuff, Jamie worked in silence, and Adam joked around and rode his unicycle. However, something was missing… Oh yes, Grant was still sick… Or so it seemed.

"Why are we in this filthy city, again? I can smell the horrible pollution in the air." Little Anne asked Artemis. In her 50 years serving Artemis she had never seen her step foot near a city, except for the battle of New York. She never actually _saw_ the San Francisco imprisonment incident.

"Ask Zeus, apparently we are going to help young Percy and Annabeth." Artemis answered sullenly. She hated cities and her father knew that.

"Who are we looking for? Or, what are we looking for." An unusually old huntress in her 30's and covered in tattoos asked her neighbor Jamie.

"The Mythbusters," Jamie said excitedly.

"What?! Why?!" Scottie looked at her like she was on fire and Jamie was just standing there laughing. Which, Scottie, knowing Jamie that she would do that and probably roast marshmallows.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you used to be one of them. Then, you left, because you didn't like all the weird stuff that started happening. So, you joined us," She looked at the very distressed Scottie and tilted her head. "That wasn't very smart you know. We're huntresses, weird stuff happens here too."

"You used to watch the show; it gets even weirder behind the scenes…" Scottie shivered, not from the cold night air, but memories.

"Jamie, how did you know that we were going to the Mythbusters?" Artemis said in a tone of voice that really meant, 'If you have been listening to my phone calls again, I am going to feed you to Cerberus.'

"Ummmm…" Jamie suddenly pointed. "Look! A demonic duck of some sort!"

"What?!" Artemis looked where Jamie was pointing. There was actually a demonic duck.

Jamie's eyes were a large as dinner plates. "I didn't expect one to actually be there…"

The entire group was silent. The demonic duck checked his watch on his wing, and sighed. "What you've never seen a demonic duck walking down the streets of San Francisco before?" He asked in plain English.

"Just keep walking." He disappeared, none of the mortals who were out at this time, 11:59, saw this of course.

They did as the demonic duck advised and kept looking for M-5, which with Scottie help, took only 10 minutes. It smelled like tacos. Not a good sign.

_**The next day after James Hydeman opened up the shop…**_

The huntresses hid in the shadows of the shop waiting until Percy came along. Or, one of them got caught. Luckily, it was the first that happened… Sort of…

Percy walked through the surprisingly empty (so it seemed) M-8, whistling Womanizer. He looked around, assumed no one was there, then started dancing and singing badly. The huntresses couldn't take it anymore and they burst out laughing, Jamie and Little Anne actually fell out of their hiding place.

Percy pulled out his sword and put it to Jamie's throat. "Stop laughing! Who and what are you?!"

"I totally take back all that complaining!" Jamie said been laughs and gasping for breath. "This was _so_ worth it!"

Artemis, much more gracefully, stepped out of the 6" shelf she was hiding in as her adult self. "We were sent by Zeus to give you a message, boy. Be grateful, show some respect and don't kill my new lieutenant."

"Oh that's Thalia's replacement… How did you fit in that shelf?" Percy asked in disbelief. He had already grieved for the loss of Thaila and now really wasn't the time for that. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"Good, because it's a long story involving time travel, wizards, and tacos."

"Really?! Tyson would love that story!"

"No, I was joking idiot boy." Artemis said bluntly.

"Wow… You were as blunt as Mike the camera guy-"

"Do not compare me to a man!" Artemis screamed in his face. The huntresses encircled them like a wolf pack, eager for a fight.

"You're confusing him with Mike the camera _man_ the one I compared to you is… a… guy… I shouldn't be talking right now." Percy whimpered thinking of all the ways Artemis could hurt him.

"Percy?" Annabeth called from the other side to the room.

"Artemis is here… Help!" Percy yelped in Greek as Artemis pressed her hunting knife closer to his throat.

The huntresses loosened the circle with a few laughs. "Hello, Annabeth. My offer still stands," Artemis greeted her with a hug. "Or would you like to stay with fancy feet over here?"

"My answer still stands, and was he dancing again when apparently no one is looking?" Annabeth said barely holding in a laugh.

"Yes," Artemis and the huntresses burst out laughing again.

"Percy! Have you died or are you just taking your time and dancing when apparently no one is looking?" Tory yelled while jogging over to where they all were standing. Or, at least attempted to, before he fell over a clearly marked watch your step sign lying on the floor.

"Mwhahahahahaha! My plan worked!" Adam ran past the group suddenly. "Long live irony!"

"Two more examples of the inferior male species," Artemis said with disgust.

"Hello!" Tory said in his usual sunny way. "Who are you?"

"Diana and these are my adopted daughters… and friend Scottie. We heard you were testing an archery myth and thought we could help." Artemis said lying threw her teeth easily.

"It would help if you didn't attack our employees." Tory was still a ball of sun shine while being passive aggressive. "My name's Tory." He offered his hand, which Artemis didn't take.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a germ phobic," Artemis said looking disgusted at his hand.

"Oh, that's ok," Tory looked at Artemis's 'adopted daughters and Scottie'. "Scottie!" He ran over and gave her a big hug.

She sucked in her breath obviously not liking the position she was in. "Good to see you too Tory. How's Kari?"

"She's great! Actually we're dating now!" Tory said happily painfully oblivious to the fact that she would rather not be in the shop at that moment.

Tory led them to the makeshift archery range. "Scottie?" Kari said in disbelief. "Scottie!" She ran over and gave her an even bigger hug than Tory. She also accidentally splattered paint all over Scottie's jacket. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I guess Tory's rubbed off on me a bit too much…"

"No, it's okay. I'm guessing Grant's out and everything's falling to pieces." Scottie said with a laugh.

"Uh… Yeah," Kari said embarrassed. "But our new, well they've been here for about 2 months, interns have been a big help. They actually know some archery, or at least the mechanics of it, but now that you all are here it will be easier."

Some of the huntresses laughed at the thought of Percy shooting archery. Percy grimaced at the memories of shooting and of what the Apollo children did to him after he 'disgraced archery'. "What's so funny?" Annabeth asked as she walked back in carrying a target.

"Just remembering when you took your driving test. More specifically when Percy attempted to shoot the bow Grover had dropped." Annabeth had to set the target down she was laughing so hard after Artemis told her this in Greek. "By the way my offer still stands." Artemis asked hopeful.

"And, my answer still stands." Annabeth said getting serious, possibly a bit angry, in an instant.

"And, who are all of you?" Kari asked not liking to be left out of the loop.

"This is an archery group called Artemis's Huntresses. Sort of like the Greek mythological huntresses." Percy said ears going red with anger and embarrassment. Artemis shot him an angry look that made Percy hide behind Annabeth. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm Diana; this is Jamie my right hand woman." She pointed to a long and lanky girl with brown hair, glasses, freckles, and a permanent smile. "This is Little Annie, Big Annie, Alexis, and Hannah, and obviously Scottie." She pointed to each one in turn.

"Wow… That's a big group…" Kari said in awe. "Err… Do they always join young?"

"Well…" Artemis leaned in close for dramatic effect and quietly said, "They're orphans. I adopted them, except for Scottie obviously, but sadly my husband died in a hunting accident a couple of years ago. We didn't let that dampen our spirits did we?!" She asked the huntresses with flawless acting.

"No Madame Diana!" They said excitedly.

"Okay, you obviously brought your equipment." Tory said noting the bows they carried in their hands and quiver slung across their backs. "So, we'll set you up for 20 yards and see if you can split an arrow in half. Why do we have to do this myth again?" He whined.

"The fans were getting extremely angry over the fact that you weren't doing it correctly apparently." Annabeth said while waving it away with her hand. "Percy, go get a camera person!"

Percy saluted Annabeth, happy for a reason to get away from the huntresses. Percy literally grabbed a camera person that was holding a camera, and brought him back to the make shift archery range.

They had everything set up so the huntresses got in their two row formation. The fun-sized people knelt down in the front, and taller people stood in the back.

"Nock. Pre-aim. Draw… Fire!" Artemis went threw the steps in synch with the other archers. They all hit the gold, many running into each other. However, not a single one got a true robin hood.

They reloaded and went through the steps until they had used all their arrows. Some were over lapped three times, but none were split down to the tip. Some of the arrows were stuck in the target so far only the nocks were showing.

"Ok," Tory said to the camera. "Since the professional hunters-"

"Huntresses!" They all said somewhere in the background.

"Huntresses," Tory corrected himself. "Couldn't get a robin hood, we're going to put Diana's skills against my bow." He paused. "With Grant's archery machine, of course." He jumped up and down. "Actual professional archers! Even, if some of them are only 7, this is so awesome!"

Tory brought out his bow. Artemis hissed and looked like he was going to murder him. Tory stopped in his tracks. "A compound?" She said the word as if it had killed a close friend and now she was going to get her vengeance after many years. "Like father, like son," she said in Greek.

"It's just a bow…" He said, a very wrong move.

"It has freakin' training wheels! It is a disgrace to archery!" She screamed at him while using hand gestures.

"You're in for it now, dude." Percy said with a laugh.

"This is better than Across the Universe!" Jamie whispered to Scottie quietly. "Wait… No, I take that back, though it is better than burritos."

"Everything's better than burritos," Scottie countered.

"True, but this beats it into burritos pulp."

"Fine, I'll go against that _thing_, but then that's it." Artemis said through her teeth.

That's exactly what she did. She ended up with 13 almost true robin hoods, and the machine/compound bow had two. "Ha! Take that compound!" Artemis screamed at the compound bow once they were finished.

"Ok, it's time to go…" Jamie said dragging her away from the compound so she wouldn't start attacking it.

They huntresses left as suddenly as they came. "Well that was-" Kari began to say.

"Hey!" Jamie said coming in again. "Can you guys sign my shirt? The other Jamie and Adam, too?" She said dancing, literally, into the room carrying a Mythbuster's t-shirt.

"Uh… Sure," Tory said grabbing a permanent marker out of his pocket.

They all signed it, Percy and Annabeth included. They called in Adam and James Hydeman. "Hi! What's your name?!" Adam said happy to get away from the extremely long paper he was writing.

"Jamie!" Jamie hugged Jamie and Adam.

"Ok, seriously, what's your name?"

"Jamie," Jamie said seriously.

"Well that's confusing," James Hydeman said chuckling a bit.

"And, cool!" Jamie added with a laugh. Once she got her shirt signed, she told Percy and Annabeth in Greek, "Oh, and the Oracle gave us a message for you. She says, 'Thanks for releasing me from my prison.' Also, '_As the curse of the tacos begins, the child without the look of his parent rises. A city will fall to his hands. Everyone, but a doll will live. Watch out for robots.' _Bye! Have fun saving the world!" Jamie used her best impression of the oracle when telling the prophecy. She then danced out of M-8.

"We saved Delphi's butt, and she still has to be all cryptic!" Percy screamed at the ceiling, shaking his fists and falling to his knees.

"Relax, and stop being so mellow dramatic," Annabeth scoffed at him. "It's not as bad as your prophecy was."

"Which mentioned nothing about this! I thought I was done saving the world!" Percy said exasperatedly. This entire conversation took place in English.

"Ummm… Are you guys ok?" Kari asked them carefully. "You didn't eat Adam's experimental insanity taco did you?!"

"Hey! Percy! Annabeth!" Grover decided to walk in that very moment without his pants.

Percy slapped his forehead. "Grover! They're not suppose to find out!" Annabeth screamed angrily at him.

"Why does he have furry pants and goat hooves?" Kari asked nervously.

"He must be getting ready for a special effect thingy," Tory said calming her down. "Two shops to the left little buddy."

"There are about 20 monsters outside with a taco cannon." Grover bleated nervously.

"What?!" Percy and Annabeth both screamed at him.

"Yeah, get your sword and anything else you got." Grover started pacing nervously. "We got some monsters to fight!"

"Hold on one second," Jamie said stopping Percy, Annabeth, and Grover in their tracks. "You're telling me that there are nearly two dozen _monsters_ outside?"

"Yes, with taco cannons. They come bearing a letter-"

There was a big boom and the walls shook. Everyone rushed outside. "I swear, I've had this dream before…" Tory said to himself out loud.

"No, if we were dreaming then I would be in my underwear," Adam said like they were talking about the weather.

Annabeth and Percy stared at them. "You're not creeped out by the fact that you're sons and daughter of the Olympian gods and goddesses? And, the fact that you might have to fight to the death right now?!" Grover said while looking at them like they were aliens.

"Well now that you put it that way…" Tory said while scratching his head nervously and looking up at the monsters.

"No," Jamie answered plainly.

"Oh… Ok," Grover said easily.

"So, how do we kill 'em?" Kari asked excitedly.

"Celestial bronze or explosives. However, they sort… of… What the heck, Adam?!" Percy screamed.

The entire time the conversation had been taking place, Adam had gone in the shop, emptied his entire personal arsenal of legal and some illegally modified explosives, and grabbed his unicycle. He lit 5 illegally modified ones, put the rest in a bag, hopped on the unicycle, started juggling and rode to the monsters, all while laughing like a maniac. He threw them at the monsters.

"Holy mother of Science!" Kari screamed right before they exploded. She also managed to make a bunch of moss growing in the cracks of the side walk grow up and cover them, even though that wasn't really necessary.

Every single monster had been destroyed. "That was fun! Can we do it again?! Please!" Adam said quickly while running circles around the quickly receding moss dome.

"Hey everybody! My name's Apollo!" Apollo had apparently parked a few blocks away during all of this.

"YAY!" Adam hugged him for no reason. "Are you my daddy?"

'No, now get off of me," he said eyeing Adam.

"Awww…" Adam said disappointedly.

There was a symbol of harvested wheat that wasn't there before, and it was hanging above Kari's head. "That wasn't there before…' Kari remarked, completely unfazed.

"That means you're a daughter of Demeter. And, you Tory are my son." Apollo said while theatrically putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't I get a cool symbol?" Tory whined.

"Because, I'm here so you don't need a symbol, and I'm too lazy."

"Aww… Woe be to me! A claimed son, but thy art be without a symbol!" Tory said in a Shakespearian way.

"Good, you are my son. I was getting worried there seeing as you don't write poetry." Apollo cleared his throat and Percy groaned.

"_A son is claimed._

_Oh, a joyous day it is!_

_Daddy is so proud!"_

Apollo then walked back to his car and left. "Ok… Then, who is my father?" Jamie asked.

"I have no idea." Percy said sadly remembering what it was like to be unclaimed and then he felt angry at the fact that his father chose him only to his advantage. "You'll find out when you're claimed."

"Why did my father choose to claim me now?" Tory asked thoughtfulness was all over his face, which was a rare sight.

"Most likely, because you stood up to Artemis… Or he was bored." Annabeth said lightly.

"Oh, so Artemis is my aunt…" A look of panic washed over his face.

Percy slapped his shoulder, "Better you than me, dude." He laughed at his face.

They could hear sirens coming. "I guess we will never know what was in that letter. We better scram before they come." Percy said and they all started running, or in Adam's case unicycling, towards Annabeth's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hi instead of listening to an extremely long author's notes which people have been complaining about, I'm just going to tell you stuff. If you can guess Adam's OR Jamie's parent then you get a later chapter title AND a poem depicting your awesomeness. AND if you can guess where the demonic duck comes from (which comic) you get a later chapter title AND a poem saying how awesome you are. There are THREE good reasons to review, plus I'm just that awesome so four. Here is a hint for the demonic duck; it's under the fanfiction comics you can write about. Ummm… Oh yeah, thank you Jamie who helped think of this story and encouraged me to write it. You are wicked awesome. Please tell me if you want me to continue the author's notes like this or the old way. Now, ****Disparaissent la revue ou je donnerai un coup de pied votre bout****. ****That's French (because I couldn't find Greek) for "Go review or I'll kick your butt." Bye! 13 ½ pages typed!**


	6. Ch6 Adam Meets His Daddy

**Ch6: Adam Meets His Daddy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. What? You were expecting something more original, well to bad. *Skips away happily after seeing your disappointment* **

They made it back to the house. Granted, they were out of breath and about to collapse from exhaustion, but they were alive. Percy, while panting opened the front door. Everyone collapsed on the couch.

"Oh… I'll get some water." Mrs. Chase said, only slightly shocked.

"Ok… What do we do now?" Jamie asked. Him and the rest of the Mythbusters turned and looked towards Percy and Annabeth.

"Uh… Usually we make it up as we go along." Percy said blushing slightly.

"Or, I make the plans. First of all, there was a prophecy. That's why the huntresses came, Jamie told us-" Annabeth explained.

"I didn't tell you anything," Jamie said confused.

"No the other Jamie." A lot of 'ohhhhhs' were heard around the room.

"She told us, 'As the curse of the tacos begins, the child that doesn't look like its parent rises. A city will fall into his hand. Everyone but a doll will live. Watch out for robots.' I should get a fog machine for times like this…" Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Well that's cryptic." Adam said while juggling the vases that were previously on the table.

"That's what I said!" Percy glared at Annabeth.

Mrs. Chase came back with the waters, stopped Adam from juggling the vases, and turned on the news. "Breaking News! Giant… Tacos are ransacking… Wait it's just one taco, and it's HEADING FOR THE STUDIO! RUN!" The newscaster ran off screen and the camera shook as the camera man fled.

"What did you do this time?" Mrs. Chase put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! Apparently, the child that doesn't look like its parent is." Annabeth said going into defensive mode.

"Then why is-" Mrs. Chase pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just… Go stop the taco… Just go…" She waved them away with her hand and went back to the kitchen muttering to herself.

"Ok, if she's your step-mom then who's your real mom? I forgot to ask in all the tacoy confusion." Kari asked Annabeth oblivious to the chaos outside.

"My mom's Athena and Percy's mom is Poseidon." Annabeth answered while formulating a plan.

"That's probably why they're not together, their parents hate each other." Tory said to Kari in Gaelic.

"Ah… It all makes sense," Kari looked at their blank faces. "What we know Gaelic, is that a crime?"

"It's a little odd… Whatever, we need to go stop the giant mutated or robotic taco!" Percy ran outside with Jamie in calm pursuit. Annabeth and Kari just shook their heads; sometimes it seemed as if they were the only normal ones.

Tory tried to follow everyone outside, however he tripped on a toy car. That toy car shot back and hit the table, ricocheted off and hit Adam's unicycle, which had Adam on it. Adam fell off the unicycle and on to Jamie. Jamie fell down a flight of stairs and on to Annabeth, Percy, and Kari creating a mass of people. "Hey! I started a human tipping over Rube Goldberg by accident!" Tory said happily after jumping over the mass of people.

"Just get them off!" They all yelled muffled.

Tory and Adam helped the others get up and then drove off into the sunset- I mean towards the giant robotic taco, which wasn't that hard to find. "Thank goodness, it isn't a giant mutated taco." Percy said while it stopped a few inches away from them. They took a step back, it took a step forward. This repeated several times until Jamie figured out that it's just going to keep following them.

"This letter is for you." The robot said in an almost human-like synthetic voice, and handed them a letter. After that it vanished in thick air, without even a pop.

"Aw, there was no pop…" Tory said disappointedly.

It was replaced by a voice. "I will take down San Francisco. You have abandoned me like my mother, everyone shall pay! Good luck stopping me. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" It sounded oddly like Grant's voice.

"I always knew he would go bad eventually…" Jamie said while remembering old memories.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not bad. I'm just a genius! Nothing can stop us now!" Two evil laughs came from the mysterious voice thingy. "Ok, we'll leave you to run in circles like little children now."

"What the HECK?! Was that Grant?! Who the in the name of Sherlock Holmes was the other guy?!" Troy yelled while jumping up and down. He then tripped and fell down a very steep street. Kari raced after him.

"Is he ok?" A deep voice came from behind them.

"DADDY!!!" Adam and Percy ran and gave Poseidon a BIG hug.

"Sorry, but I'm not your father." Poseidon said while inching away from Adam and prying Percy's gangly arms from him. "However I am _your_ father." He said to Jamie.

"Ok," Jamie said shrugging his shoulders.

"I was supposed to do something now… Oh yes! That voice was Grant's voice. Once again, or for the first time, the fate of the Olympian and mortal world rest in your hands." He said importantly. Somewhere a goat bleated. "I've always wanted to say that." He giggled. "Anyways, Old Ugl- I mean Hephatus will be stopping by to better equip you." Poseidon skipped away, only stopping to pick up a fallen fish taco.

"That was odd… Even by our standards," Jamie said.

Tory and Kari came up the hill speaking Gaelic.

"Would you stop with the Gaelic?!" Percy yelled annoyed.

"No, however I think we should go to Grant's home," Kari said with an evil grin.

So they stole someone's car, because Mrs. Chase's wasn't cool enough and headed to Grant's house, which was also his mother's home. "Hey, what does the letter say?" Annabeth asked out of the blue.

"What letter?" Adam raised his eyebrow innocently.

"The letter the giant talking robotic taco gave us!"

"Oh that letter… I sort of fed it to the goat… His name is Paco the Taco Goat!" The goat behind Annabeth bleated.

"Since when do we have a goat?!" Kari and Annabeth yelled.

"Car voices please, and while you were talking to the taco I smuggled him into a random cool car that you later chose to dive." The goat sneezed happily and chewed on the car's seat. Annabeth sighed and gave up on their conversation.

Gravel crunched under the tires as they turned into the driveway, 10 minutes later. They ran the doorbell. Grant's mother answered the door. "If you're the feds, I had nothing to do with the giant robotic taco or the destruction of Area 7's destruction."

"We're not the feds…" Kari said slowly with half of a mind to leave.

"Oh… Well come in! Do you want some cookies?" She said while leading them to the kitchen, which could have doubled as an evil laboratory. There were experiments everywhere. "I'm sorry about the mess, if I knew I was going to have visitors then I would have at least hidden it in the lab." She chuckled.

"Ok, we'll get right to the point. Are you or are you not Grant's Birth mother?" Jamie asked bluntly.

Awkward silence followed this. Grant's might be mother sat down slowly and quietly as if her old age caught up with her, "No."

"Do you know who is?" Adam asked eagerly.

"No." Grant's foster mother casually scratched her arm casually within her sleeve.

Kari was about to speak when Hephatus came in. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to track you down?! If Adam wasn't my son-" Grant's foster mother whipped out a gun and shot Hephatus, which caused him to fall asleep. She quickly fled the scene silent as a ninja.

"Daddy?" Adam asked frozen with shock.

Hephatus snored in reply. "Well, there's one question answered. Now all I want to know is where that voice was coming from." Tory said while poking Hephatus with the tip of his shoe.

"Might as well take the equipment he was supposed to give us." Annabeth said while grabbing the weapons and handing them out. She also checked the experiments for anything useful, after finding nothing they left.

"Guess what Paco the Taco Goat? My dad's Hephatus!" Adam told the goat happily. Paco bleated and crossed his eyes. "You're father was abducted by evil aliens when you were little! That's so tragic!" He hugged the goat, who nuzzled his head back. "It's okay to cry. You're a strong goat! You will survive!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So this kind of message one with a total of one vote *glares at people who didn't vote but could have* You were supposed to reply by review if there was any confusion. By the way if you don't have a fan fiction account you can still vote I allow that for my story. No one guessed right, I originally thought that Jamie should be Hephatus and Adam Hermes but I thought of all the walrus references and one of them had to be Hephatus. I also have nothing against Grant or people who live with their parents. As you can see in this story his foster mother is kick butt and really awesome. The next Chapter is **_**Flowers, Love, and Evil Robotic Tacos. **_**I look forward to writing this one (that's the reason this one was late) however I'll be going on a trip, but I'll write it down. I'll update it next week not this weekend. Sorry it took so long, I knew what should happen but I had no inspiration, plus I read 2 depressing books in a row, which means depressed me and non-randomness. I'm going to a Holocaust seminar tomorrow sooo… Once again depressing non-random me. Please review, I reply to all. Even the mean horrible ones make me feel better, I had so little and it made me feel all sad. WHO CAN GUESS GRANT'S EVIL SIDEKICK?! Bye! **


	7. Ch7 Flowers, Love, and Evil Robots

**Ch7: Flowers, Love and Evil Robots**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my parents didn't give me the Mythbusters, PJO, or some of the random crap for my birthday. However, the idea of Paco the Taco Goat is still mine. **

"Thud… Thud… ROAR!!!" Adam said while impersonating Godzilla. He screamed like a little girl. "Eeeeeek!"

"Adam would you stop it and help us think of a plan?!" A very annoyed and sleep deprived Kari said. They had trying to think of what to do next for a few hours now. Paco the Taco Goat bleated in his sleep. "If only you didn't fed that letter to that stupid goat!"

"Don't make fun of Paco the Taco Goat!" Adam and Percy shouted.

"You're just jealous of his taconess." Tory grumbled.

_**Thud**_

"What was that?" Percy asked nervously.

_**Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud…**_

"It's getting closer…" Kari said as they got in a tight circle formation.

"OW!" Annabeth shouted as she fell down the really long staircase.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you, I put a toy car on the top step…" Adam ran way quickly. He screamed at the thoughts of what Annabeth would do to him if she caught him. Jamie suddenly woke up.

"What?! No! You aligned the cannons wrong! We're losing ground! Hold steady to your ranks ducks, this one will be a toughie!" Jamie yelled, still dreaming, he was holding a wooden duck.

Percy ignored Jamie and helped Annabeth up. "You're not going to chase Adam?"

"No the thoughts will torturer him enough." Annabeth said satisfied. She took a few wobbly steps and started to fall over, but Percy caught her. Tango style.

"Oh you two would make quite a cute couple!" Kari said happily, they both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Are you sure you are not Aphrodite in disguise?" Annabeth said, still in Percy arms.

"No, I met her and she's a whole lot worse…" Percy said remembering the encounter.

The doorbell rang so Percy stupidly dropped Annabeth and got the door. "I'm here to-" Percy took his sword and cut of the robot's head.

"Ahhh!!! Evil robot!!!" Percy ran away screaming.

Annabeth popped up. "Why was there a robot delivering flowers? And, why is one for Percy, another for me, and… Paco the Taco Goat? Why does my head feel funny?"

"I told you plan B would only work if they lived in different houses…" Kari hissed to Tory in Gaelic.

Annabeth completely ignored this and went to give the flowers to Percy. As she was walking up to his room she read who it was from.

Dear Annabeth,

I like you and you smell nice.

-Percy

_**Leave it to Percy to make it short… Wait! He actually likes me! Yay!" **_She ran in and gave Percy a big kiss.

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but what?" Percy said happily.

"You sent me flowers and a card, seaweed brain." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I didn't send anything… Wait, this card says you sent this. I didn't forget a holiday did I?!" Percy said franticly.

"Tory and Kari must have set us up…" Annabeth said finally seeing through their obvious plan. "But then why Paco the Taco Goat… Someone else must have sent it express…"

"Not to change the subject or anything but…" Percy scratched the back of his head nervously. "I actually do like you so-"

Annabeth cut him off with a kiss. "Thank goodness…"

_**Meanwhile downstairs…**_

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Tory trailed off suggestively. Jamie snored on, Adam continued rocking back and forth, and Paco the Taco Goat ate the flowers Adam sent him card and all.

"They are probably still trying to figure out our plan…" Kari watched the ceiling and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Want to randomly make-out while we're waiting?"

"Sure."

Percy and Annabeth came down stairs. "Ok, break it up you two. Oy! I said quit snogging!"Annabeth said in a really bad British accent. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on you couldn't just wait 10 minutes to come down! What's with the bad British accent?!" Tory yelled back at her.

"We have to stop the evil robots that are freezing the bay right now. I don't know why!" Annabeth yelled back.

"Wait there is a evil robot freezing the bay?" Tory asked calmly.

"Yes," Annabeth answered calmly.

"Evil?"

"Yes."

"Robot?"

"Yes."

"Is it giant?"

"Yes."

"Would you two stop asking questions?!" Kari and Percy yelled.

"Ah!" Jamie yelled, finally awake.

"Good you're up, we have to go stop the giant evil robots." Annabeth said happily.

"Are they also part taco?"

"I couldn't really tell, but most likely."

"That is so Grant."

Kari and Percy got sick of standing aside so they grabbed them by their upper arms and dragged them outside. Jamie shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the slowly calming down Adam. He left his day beret and went outside in his foldable nightcap beret.

Annabeth for no apparent reason took over as designated driver of the day. They went well over the speed limit, curbs, yards, and finally smashed into the robot at the bay.

"Now I see why they didn't give you your license…" Kari said not relaxing her death grip on the seat.

"Wooo!!! Not as fun or life threatening as the driver test, or that ride on Mount Olympus but that was still awesome!" Percy said, he had never ended up putting his seat belt on and had his hands up in the air, even when he was on the floor. He gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek.

Everyone piled out of the wrecked car.

The giant robotic taco/Grant laughed, and high-fived the other robotic taco/guy.

Percy shrieked like a little girl and almost fainted. "Like a thousand OMGs! You didn't tell me my little BFF Percy would be here, Granties!" The giant robot put his hands up to his face in amazement.

"Don't call me Granties," the Grant robot crossed his arms across his chest.

"You two know each other?" Annabeth said in shock. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"It's Ken, the scary bus attendant…" Percy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wait…" Adam started to cry. "Where's Paco the Taco Goat?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So… About saying that I might update last week an extra time… That little annoying thing called writers block and idea for another story sort of got in the way… But if you couldn't tell Jamie was dreaming he was a sergeant in the duck revolution. He also lost the battle. This was brought to you by jet-lag and I'm home sick with allergies. Once my eyes stopped swelling up I typed this. And, since I couldn't fall asleep because of a 5 hour time difference I wrote this. If it's not very good, I'm sorry my brain is now fuzzy with Benadryl. Other than that… You guessed right Nicco1395! His sidekick is Ken! Other than that I have a random question that will not affect the story what so ever, do you prefer books in the 1****st**** person? Please answer, via review or pm! Anonymous people welcome! Stay tune for our next chapter: Percy Gets Electrocuted… A Lot. Will they find Paco? What about the prophecy? And, is Ken's real name Bob? RRET Read, Review, Eat Tacos. **


	8. Ch8 Percy Gets Electrocuted A Lot

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this… Actually now I have the complete set of PJO books but legally speaking I don't own the characters or any of that other stuff. **

**: ^ (**

**A Note on about the 5****th**** book was released and my background story doesn't go along with that... **

**The key points of the background story that doesn't go along with the real 5****th**** book: **

**Annabeth didn't forgive Percy… Well until the previous chapter.**

**Thalia died**

**Grover is still a normal satyr**

**Rachel is not the Oracle. However somehow they did save the oracle in a mysterious way that even I don't know. **

**Onwards with the story!!!!**

"So you have come to challenge us!" Grant pointed a very large robotic finger at them. That finger accidentally sent a bolt of electricity at Percy. It woke him up.

"YOW!" Percy bolt straight up into Annabeth's arms bridal style.

"Since when do you say 'Yow'?" She said while putting out a little fire that had started on his head.

"Since now."

"I would say I am sorry, but… I'M NOT!!!" Grant laughed evilly.

"Lame-o," Tory whispered to Kari. She nodded in agreement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNY HUMAN!!!?" Grant pointed a giant robotic finger at him, but the electric bolt missed Tory.

"How comes it missed you?!" Percy said while still clinging on to Annabeth.

"And, why do you have electric powers?!" Ken whined. "Ooo! What does this button do?"

"NO! Don't touch that button!" Grant's robotic figure ran away.

Ken's robotic figure started doing the hokey-pokey.

_**You put your right foot in,  
You put your right foot out;  
You put your right foot in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!**_

You put your left foot in,  
You put your left foot out;  
You put your left foot in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your right hand in,  
You put your right hand out;  
You put your right hand in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your left hand in,  
You put your left hand out;  
You put your left hand in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your right side in,  
You put your right side out;  
You put your right side in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your left side in,  
You put your left side out;  
You put your left side in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your nose in,  
You put your nose out;  
You put your nose in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your backside in,  
You put your backside out;  
You put your backside in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your head in,  
You put your head out;  
You put your head in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

You put your whole self in,  
You put your whole self out;  
You put your whole self in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about

"Self-destruct… Now." The mysterious calm voice said.

_**POOF!**_

Ken's robotic figure exploded in a pile of tacos, before he could say anything.

"That's what the prophecy meant about everyone but the doll will live… I'm not eating _**those**_ tacos." Adam remarked.

"Hey guys!" Jess came up to them, sporting a Camp Half-blood Zeus's cabin t-shirt.

"What are you doing here Jess? Adam exclaimed." Adam said narrating himself. "He puts his hands to his head in shock! *gasp* Adam gasped!"

"That's confusing… Well I saw 2 giant taco robots and thought you were behind it. I also thought some filthy Son of Poseidon would be here!" She pointed at Percy dramatically.

Annabeth dropped Percy. "He probably hasn't showered in two days, but I've taken enough of your crap. No. One. Insults. MY. BOYFRIEND!" She poked Jess for emphasis.

Jess shot a bolt of lightning at Percy. She laughed and ran. Annabeth quickly caught up to her and jumped on to her back.

"Girl fight!" Tory yelled excitedly. Kari punched him in the arm. "Ow… I mean I take no delight in this and you should stop right now?"

"Good boy," Kari said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

At this point both Percy, who was now unconscious, and Annabeth had received several electric shocks. However, this tired Jess out and Annabeth was soon able to take her down.

"Note to self: Never insult Percy in front of Annabeth." Adam said as Annabeth got up and dusted herself off.

"That's good and all, but while you guys were fooling around I built a giant electro-magnet car to go find Grant." Jamie said while pulling up in a van with a diabolical looking magnet on top. It was very comical and disturbing.

They all piled in, Annabeth carried in a very burnt Percy. She also got in one last kick to Jess, who was snoring peacefully on the ground.

"Why did you say 'I've taken enough of your crap'?" Kari asked Annabeth while they were driving down the street, looking for a good place to turn on the magnet.

"Jess is an annoying Zeus cabin kid that hates Percy, because he was a part of the big prophecy even though she turned 16 first. She tortured him all summer, saying that if he wasn't alive Thalia would be. However, we all know she wanted the attention of being the prophecy kid." Annabeth said while Percy slowly woke up.

"I'm turning on the magnet!" Jamie called to them as he navigated a panicked San Francisco street.

However, he never quite put into calculation that there is a lot of metal in a city. This caused them to fly into a van. "I wonder what they see right now?" Annabeth said as she looked into the street of fleeing, screaming, fainting, and peeing in their pants people.

"They see everything. There is no mist for 40 feet tall robots and giant magnets," Grover bleated nervously. Where he had come from no one knew.

They all got out of the van. Granted Percy was wobbling, speaking fluent gibberish, and needed support but they all got out.

They stole another car, which was a common happening amidst the chaos and drove to the giant robotic head.

They only hit a few people, and they only broke around two dozen laws. Percy and Annabeth shivered. They had arrived on Mount Tam. Percy picked up Annabeth and held it in both of his. He gave her an encouraging and determined smile, which was more like a grimace. Annabeth smiled nervously back, took a deep breath.

Hearts racing and legs pumping everyone dashed off to stop Grant from reaching Atlas. Breathing heavily they reached the summit, only to see Grant's robot take the burden while Grant and Atlas cackled evilly.

Disappointness washed over them along with fatigue. They were too late. It would take a miracle to save them now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You get a cliffy, because I have writer's block because 2 people reviewed. Next chapter is the last one. And anyone who reviews like VAMPIRECELLO! And CHANNYSTERLINGTIFFANY!!! Will get a mention in the next chapter AND the name of the chapter. They are the reason the chapter is up, because they reviewed. Please review even f you say 'You suck!' I will giggle and mention you in the next chapter. Also all anonymous reviews will be answered in the Author's Note of the next chapter. I may or may not have it up next week. I'm gone for the next 3 days so it won't be up tomorrow like I wanted to. BTW I don't hate Jess, I actually think she is one of the coolest fill in ever. So go forth and…

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Ch9 Happy and Not So Happy Endings

**Ch9: Happy and Not So Happy Endings**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love to write and talk about them they are not mine. None of this at all. Nor are the weirdos featured in here. However, when I grow up, take over the world, and write an auto-biography about taking over the world I'll get a goat. I will name said goat, Paco the Taco Goat. And he shall be the greatest taco goat that ever lived! * sniffle * Read on and dream small.**

All hope had been lost.

THUD!

Atlas went down like a pile of bricks, knocking the robot out of the way and holding up the sky again. This was followed by a stream of cursing and a cheering robot.

"Go. Go. Atlas. You hold up that sky better than any other guy. Go. Go. Atlas." The robot did the cheer leading routine in a monotone voice.

They all turned, including Grant, to see what could have accomplished that impossible feat.

"Paco?! As in Paco the Taco Goat?!" Grant said in shock and awe. Grant hopped in the robot and ran away screaming. He left a dark trail of oil behind.

"He totally got pwnd by Paco's awesomeness!" Adam screamed, then he turned to Paco and they ran towards each other in slow motion movie style.

Tory and Kari played patticake in celebration.

"Well that was unexpected," Annabeth said bluntly.

"And, that was the understatement of the century." Percy said once his mouth was working again.

"Did anyone else notice that this could be classified as robot pee?" Jamie said while looking at the trail of oil Grant's robot had left behind.

They all stopped and looked at him like he was the crazy one. Paco decided he would be the one to break the silence so he let out a very long bleat that sounded a lot like a human burp.

Connor and Travis Stole came running up the hill. "Sorry, we just came back from spying... I mean helping old ladies across the street!" Connor recovered quickly.

"Well it doesn't matter because the city is-" Percy began to say.

"Do you think we could use this in something else? I hate to be wasteful, and how often do you come across robot pee?" Jamie said ignoring the Stole brothers.

"Everyday! It's called oil! Now, as I was saying, the city is in ruins and an angry half-blood is on the loose! He is a mad scientist-"

"I really think that this could be useful. I'm going to take some anyways." Jamie took out his handy dandy collapsible metal beaker and scooped some up.

"Fine!!!" Percy yelled in a high pitched tone. "Let's follow-!!!"

"Who are they?!" Jamie said almost jumping out of his shoes when noticing the twins for the first time.

"THEY ARE CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLE!!! WE ARE GOING TO FOLLOW THAT TRAIL OF ROBOT PEE!!! AND-!" Percy voice rose steadily in pitch.

"Percy I'm pregnant!" Annabeth screamed.

"Wait what?!!!"

"I told you that's what was taking them so long..." Tory said to Kari in plain English.

"No actually, I'm not I just needed a way to shut you up so you wouldn't reach the pitch that only dogs can here." Annabeth said bluntly.

"Oh, OK good... So we'll follow that trail of robot pee and stop Grant from destroying any city in his path. Can we do that without too much trouble?" They all looked down at their feet. "Never mind, the sooner I get out of this loony bin the better." Percy could almost smell the smell of blue cookie freedom...

"Ahhhhh!!! My pants are on fire!!!" Connor yelled and started dancing around.

"Stop, drop and... What was that last one?! Oh crap I should have never stolen those spontaneously combusting blue cookies! And then I had to go and stuff them down your pants!" Travis cried and started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Annabeth brought out her handy dandy emergency shrinkable fireproof blanket and threw it on Connor and patted out the fire.

Everyone watched these strange antics, except Percy. He was day dreaming about eating blue cookies.

"OK let's follow the black robot pee road!" Annabeth said while wiping the soot off of hands.

They all skipped merrily down the hill, except Paco the Taco Goat, he did a sort of hopping rabbit thing. So Adam seeing his friend's difficulty hopped like a rabbit next to their sludgy road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Percy! NOOO!!!" Annabeth made a desperate attempt to grab Percy but his oil covered hand slipped out of hers.

Then she fell down the oil covered road. It wasn't long until the rest follow, by accident or on purpose.

Nobody had told them that skipping/hopping a mile was hard work, seeing as they didn't know anyone had tried. But it was hard. Very hard.

Nobody had told them this was a faster mode of transportation either. They picked up a few g-forces only Paco the Taco Goat's awesomeness protected them. They eventually crashed into the robot. And, somehow survived mysteriously unharmed.

"I told you robot pee was useful," Jamie said while replacing his oil covered beret with a fresh new one.

The robot turned around and left before Percy could belt out a dog pitched scream. Grant emerged dramatically from the the dust that the robot left behind. In his hands was a small plush box.

"Oh Grant you shouldn't have!" Adam said in a high pitched voice.

"What?! But I didn't- This box contains-" Grant spluttered out.

Everyone interrupted with a collective dramatic gasp, except for Paco the Taco Goat who was on a taco break.

"I haven't even said what it contains!" Grant said exasperated. "It contains-"

Everyone collectively dramatically gasped again, except for Paco the Taco Goat who was gone for previously mentioned reasons.

This pattern continued for 10 minutes until...

"A dimension traveling mechanism!" Grant blurted out triumphantly. "That's what it contains!" He opened the plush box to revel a wall-mart smiley face pin.

No one gasped. Not even Paco the Taco Goat who was back from his taco break.

"That's it?! Only a dimension traveling mechanism?" Kari said in a bored tone. "I built a time, space, and dimension traveling device last week, but then I destroyed it so it couldn't be used for evil."

"I did all that gasping for nothing!" Tori cried out in a despaired fashion.

"I declare! This is pathetic! It doesn't even travel through time!" Adam declared.

They all started blurting out different complaints. Until Grant head down said in a strangely powerful and loud whisper that made everyone go quiet. Minus the nervous fart made by Paco.

"This... This! Is why I am going against you. This! Is why I hate the gods! Especially my mother...!" He looked up and his glasses glinted in the sunlight, but not as strong of the glint in his insane eyes. He paused before lashing out at them again. "All my life I have excelled. School, electronics, and even my _adoptive_ mother praised me. Until... Until that retched day I learned I was a half-blood.

Shocked expressions were exchanged between Percy and Annabeth.

"How? You might ask. How did I survive on my own for so long?" Grant started pacing back and forth, holding and gesturing with the plush box like villains in movies did with a gun. "Robots. That's how they have been able to live this _ignorant _existence_." _He flashed an insane grin and let loose a diabolical laugh at their bewildered expressions. "Ever since I learned of what I am, what blood runs in my veins! I have tried to be noticed. That's how I discovered robots. I thought that if I was the best of the best that I would be claimed. Ha! I'm on TV and yet homeless half-bloods that can't do anything are being claimed!"

Grant stopped pacing. Chest heaving from the rant and an adrenaline rush he waited for them to come to a conclusion.

"Well I'm glad for the explanation... But that was sort of a random rant..." Annabeth coughed embarrassed.

"Yeah, it was a hilarious and all, but how do you get from your pathetic invention to your tragic life story?" Adam said, his eyebrows scrunched together like fuzzy caterpillars.

"Are you guys serious?" Grant pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. "See point A, you guys being unappreciative of all my hard work." He drew a few stick people complaining with an A above them. "Then A plus bottled up anger at A," he drew a bottle with a frowny face glaring at the A people. "Equals, me exploding and explaining why I am exploding while exploding." He drew a buff stick figure yelling at a bunch of little stick figures with dunce hats on their heads.

"Oh I get it now!" Everyone except Adam said.

"I don't..." Adam said with a frown. "Paco!!!"

Paco the Taco goat came up and ate Grant's explanation. "Eek!" Grant screamed and accidentally activated the device while trying to flee behind a conveniently placed boulder from the awesomeness of Paco the Taco Goat.

_**Weird Space Traveling Music**_

"Where and why is there weird space traveling music?!" Percy spun around in circles.

"Oh! A shiny object!" Adam yelled and ran pulling Jaime along with him, Kari followed quickly behind.

"No!" Grant screamed after he looked over the boulder. He pushed a random guy in his place.

"Hi!" Random guy shouted over the weird space music that was growing louder.

"Wait, shiny object?!" Tory shouted in confusion.

"Geez Tory that was so 30 seconds ago!" Annabeth screamed, Percy continued to run in circles confused over where the music was coming from.

"_**Taco." **_The strange machine said and then they went through one of those swirly space travel thingys.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tory screamed like a little girl.

Suddenly he saw a boy walking down the street while eating a taco, dodging flaming enchiladas, while reading a book called The Last Olympian.

"Hi! What's your name?!" Tory said happily.

"Jack, and your's?"Jack stuck out his hand, the other was balancing a still open book and a half-eaten taco.

"Tory, why-" They were shot through the space without time continuum before could even fall over.

Meanwhile...

Random guy who's name we have yet to learn landed in... San Fransisco.

"Hi... Where am I?" Random guy asked the startled lady in front of him.

"... San Fransisco... I'm Liana..." She said still in shock.

"Cool name! Mine's Aristides! Hi-five!" She gave him a tentative hi-five and then they sped through the space and no time continuum.

Meanwhile...

Percy landed on a park bench next to a person reading a Greek book.

"Hello," the person on the park bench said without looking up.

"Hi..." Percy suddenly had a strong impulse to poke this person on the park bench and did so.

Both of them and the park bench went through the space and non-time continuum.

Meanwhile...

"Moooooooooooo..." A cow said... Wait why are we in a pasture with none of our characters in sight... Umm, please hold...

_Elevator music_

Meanwhile...

Paco the Taco Goat (Yay! Right mammal!) bleated in surprise and suspicion as he saw a strange girl reading batman comics that looked surprisingly familiar.

The strange girl looked up and noticed Paco. She squealed in delight quietly (it was a library after all).

She walked on her hands over to him. "My name's Jaime! And we're going to be best friends! Forever and _ever!_"

The librarian shushed them before they spiraled quickly through the space continuum.

Somewhere else...

Annabeth landed next to a random person. She listened to the lecture for a while, ahh history. The boy next to her tapped her on her shoulder. "Hi, my name's Matt. What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know..."

Then they were shot through that all space and no time thingy that I have mentioned several times before.

_**More Space Travel Music and Swirly Space Travel**_

Everyone landed in a tangled mess, except for Percy, the Person sitting on the park bench, and the park bench.

Adam took one look at this and yelled, "DOG PILE!!!!" And through a dog on top.

Everyone managed to get out of the pile alive.

A horn blew somewhere in the distance. "The huntresses of Artemis are here to help!" Scottie yelled.

They all ran down the hill like silent ninjas.

The two Jamies ran up to each other. "Whoa!" They both said. "Hey! Stop coping me! Nanananan Geek Girls! OK, OK, you would have to be me if you know this one..." They stared intently at each other, one in a Batman t-shirt the other in a huntress uniform. "And then I dipped it in cottage cheese and was like DAMN! This is bacon?!" They both said in a bad impression of a southern accent.

"OK... We have three Jaimes now," Jamie the Mythbuster said slightly annoyed. "Who else is here?"

"I'm Jack and according to the weird floaty symbol above my head I'm a child of Athena." He grinned evilly. "Looks like my awesomeness expands as I travel through time and space."

"Actually, it's just space and looks like you breathed in some toxic fumes if you think your awesomeness could even match mine." Grant said in a powerful voice, lightning flashed and thunder clashed behind him.

"Whatever, I'm going to act like a constipated person and not give a crap." Everyone groaned at the horrendous joke. "And two drums and a symbol fall off a cliff. Ba, Boom, Chic!"

A little taco with little arms and legs went up to him, solemnly put a hand on his shoulder and said the two most truthful words in human and Taco history. "Epic fail." Jack hung his head in shame.

"OK... Moving on, you!" Kari dramatically pointed at the person sitting next to Percy on the park bench. "What is your name young grasshopper?!"

"Star, and I'm a child of Apollo," Star said without looking up, but yet knowing the symbol above her and where Kari was pointing.

"And, I'm Matt son of Demeter!" He grinned and made a bunch of flowers appear. Kari gave him a hi-five.

"I am Liana, child of Athena," Liana said.

"Another score for the awesomeness that are the children of Athena! Pound it!" Annabeth and her bummed fists.

"And I'm Jamie #3 also known as the awesome Batman loving Jamie! I'm also an awesome child of Athena!" Jamie #3 said while eating a corn dog.

"Does that make me a child of Athena?" Jamie #2 asked.

"No, because technically I shouldn't exist in this universe so your actually in no way related to me. We just look alike... And sound alike... And know a lot of the same things... Which is creepy whatever way you look at it..." Jamie #3 said trailing off while thinking deeply.

"OK, that's good and all, but where did Grant go? And why am I still here?!" The random guy named Aristides walked away.

"OK, we have a crisis on our hands. We have to find Grant and- Why do you have a fire staff Jamie #3?" Jamie #1 said without emotion why Adam ran around in panic.

"Because it has fire... And I thought it might be useful..." Jamie #3 said as innocently as possible.

"What were you going to use if for?" Jamie #1 raised an eyebrow.

"...Burning stuff..."

"Good reason, anyways we have to stop Grant! Anyone have any ideas?"

Percy raised his hand. "I think he might be going through the emotionally hard time of not knowing who his parent is and therefore I say we go and find the parent on Olympus and try and make amends." The others stared blankly at him, except for Annabeth who had spied a local library and left them.

"I say we throw him in a van and make it up as we go along," Tory said plainly.

"All for Tory's plan?" Everyone except for Percy and Annabeth who was slowly walking towards them, book in hand, raised their hands. "Good, let's move out."

Everyone ran in different directions except Percy and Annabeth. "I don't know what that was about so I'll just follow you." Annabeth said while putting the book in her backpack.

"OK, off to Olympus we go!" They skipped off happily to the shore and they swam to the city, with the help of Percy's powers of course.

They ran dramatically to the Empire State Building, no one some much as glanced at them, it was New York City after all. They gained access at the front desk and went up to Olympus.

They smiled happily at the glowing and beautiful city of Olympus.

_**10 minutes latter... **_

"I'm going to make you life a living HADES PERSEUS JACKSON!" Athena yelled and sent a bunch of owls at him.

"Mother stop! Listen! Use reason not anger!!! We didn't come here for you to kill Percy!" Annabeth ran after her mother. "Do you know who the parent of Grant from Mythbusters is?!"

Athena stopped short and Annabeth ran into her. The owls disappeared, or what was left of them. "Uh... I am..."

"Oh... That would explain that one part of the prophecy... Does he know?"

"...No..."

"Well you need to tell him before he destroys all of New York City!"

"Once this is done we are going to have a talk on your poor choices of boy friends." She said sternly.

"Yes, mom." Annabeth rolled her eyes when her mom turned around.

Athena teleported them to where everyone was fighting Grant and his robot minions, their ultimate goal to get him into the back of the van they stole.

"STOP!!!" Everyone froze except Grant.

"Why should I?! You Olympians don't care about me!" Grant yelled angrily.

"Because I am your mother and I say so!" Athena yelled angrily back. "No apologize to these people or else!"

"NO!" Grant crossed his arms like a two year old.

"OK, well it was worth a shot. Goodbye!" She disappeared before Annabeth could protest.

"Well, hopefully forgot about hating your guts." She said to Percy.

Suddenly Athena reappeared. "Once this mess is cleaned up your grounded for a month, and Percy you better watch your back..." She made the universal signal for I'm watching you and then disappeared.

"OK Grant, now I'm mad." Annabeth said with venom in her voice. "You've had your chance to do it the easy way, but now," Annabeth laughed like a mad person. "Now, you're dead meat."

She screamed and charged at him knocking stunned robots out of the way. Grant yelped and jumped in the back of the van and shut the Taco shaped jail-like doors.

"I'm sorry!" Grant cried.

"OK, everyone not from this universe I am sorry you were involved in this." Annabeth said in a creepily calm voice. Percy inched away from her.

"It's OK I've been in worse scrapes than this." Liana said with a shrug.

"Really what happened?!" Tory said excitedly. He, Adam, and Kari sat cross legged in front of her like kindergarteners at story time.

"I'm sorry that's all the government allows me to say..." She trailed off shadily.

"Well now you can all go back to where you came from." Percy said not wanting to be left out.

Everyone not from this universe groaned. "But I want to go to Gotham City!" Jaime #3 whined.

"It makes sense, we have no idea what could happen if you stay here any longer." Jamie the Mythbuster said.

Tory picked up the space traveling mechanism, "But I want them to stay!"

"Tory they can't stay." Annabeth said.

"Why are you talking like we aren't here?!" Matt said angrily.

Tory ran away, with the space traveling mechanism.

"Noooooooooo!" Tory ran dramatically in slow motion. He looked slowly over his shoulder to see if anyone was pursuing him. As soon as he slowly turned his head back he tripped over his feet and fell into the robot pee. The device shorted out and everyone disappeared.

"Oh well, they whined too much anyways..." Tory sniffed.

Kari put her arm around his shoulder, "Come on let's go home."

Later, Grant went to anger management classes and teaches robotics to underprivileged children. Annabeth convinced her mother that she wasn't going to stay away from Percy, and Athena gave up after Percy was hospitalized 10 times. Also, the Mythbusters went back to what they did best, blowing stuff up with science. Not to mention the fact that Paco the Taco Goat won the Nobel Peace Prize for inventing a car that runs entirely on tacos.

On a street in San Fransisco about a week after all that happen...

They all ran into each other, literally.

"Oh no not you..." Percy groaned.

"Percy! Annabeth! Paco the Taco Goat!" The Mythbusters all shouted loudly for no reason.

They all caught up over a few tacos. "Well it looks like we all got our happy endings." Kari said happily.

"Well except Ken..." Grant pointed out.

"Ah, Ken..." They all said solemnly.

**That is what happens when you combine Percy Jackson, Mythbusters, and Tacos.**

_**The End**_

R

E

V

I

E

W

**I'm not even going to explain why this is late. Thank you for people who have reviewed and please review. I will post the story of Percy drivers test later maybe. Thank you goodbye!**


End file.
